Jasper Bell High School: The Next Generation
by rocker95
Summary: Miller, Daisy, Missy, DJ, Kate, Humphrey, Lilly, Garth, me and Snowball's children are in high school. They endure things like what their parents endured in high school. Enjoy!
1. You Have Stolen My Heart

**Jasper Bell High School: The Next Generation**

**Chapter 1**

The Delta Force isn't quite done with business, but the Delta Squad was created not too long ago. Konstantin Ruizcho-Vae and Ben Ruizcho-Vae, sons of Millervich Ruizcho-Vae and Daisy Ruizcho-Vae; Valerie Vae, daughter of Lane "DJ" Vae and Marie "Missy" Vae; Akihiko Cleamens, son of Brandon Rocker and Snowball Cleamens; Kandy, Julianne and Hawthorne, daughters and son of Kate and Humphrey; Tony, Winston and Jade, sons and daughter of Lilly and Garth; and Jeffrey, Jade's husband, followed in their parents' foot steps.

Julianne was sitting at a table by herself. She was always the first one to breakfast. She day dreamt about Konstantin every day. It seemed a little crazy as they were already dating. She actually thought of how good he was in bed. She thought about it a lot. It was unclear to her why she thought about it so much. After all, they got a decent amount of sex. Maybe it was the pleasure that she received from it.

This daydream was different, however. It was night. Julianne was staring at the stars when Konstantin came outside.

"You coming in for the party, babe?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah." said Julianne. "Your uncle said he's seen the stars dance before. He said they looked beautiful. I just wanna see them dance and then I'll be inside, okay?"

"Alright." said Konstantin and kissed Julianne. "But if you get cold before then, come inside."

"Will do." said Julianne.

Konstantin then went back inside the barn.

The stars then took the shape of a bull, who resembled Konstantin and a wolf who resembled Julianne. They then began to dance and Julianne sang as she watched.

**Julianne:**

_We watch the season pull up its own stakes_

_And catch the last weekend of the last week_

_Before the gold and the glimmer have been replaced,_

_Another sun soaked season fades away_

_ You have stolen my heart_

_You have stolen my heart_

_ Invitation only, grand farewells_

_Crash the best one, of the best ones_

_Clear liquor and cloudy-eyed, too early to say goodnight..._

_ You have stolen my heart_

_You have stolen my heart _

_And from the ballroom floor we are in celebration_

_One good stretch before our hibernation_

_Our dreams assured and we all, will sleep well_

_Sleep well_

_Sleep well_

_Sleep well_

_Sleep well _

_You have stolen my..._

_You have stolen my..._

_You have stolen my..._

_You have stolen my heart..._

_I watch you spin around in your highest heels_

_You are the best one, of the best ones_

_We all look like we feel_

_ You have stolen my_

_You have stolen my_

_You have stolen my_

_You have stolen my heart..._

* * *

**Song: Stolen**

**Artist: Nica Del Rosario**

**(I'll post the link to the video in my profile)**

**_originally by Dashboard Confessional_**


	2. Julianne In Heat

**Chapter 2**

The real world.

"Sis, in the amount of time you sang an entire song, you could've eaten." said Kandy.

"I actually sang that?" asked Julianne.

"Yeah." said Kandy. "It was good, but it wasted breakfast time."

"I thought I just sang in my daydream." said Julianne.

"You've been daydreaming a lot lately." said Kandy. "What's up?"

"I'm in heat." said Julianne. "I've been daydreaming about Konstantin, whether it's sex with him or not."

"I see." said Kandy. "I can't really say that I blame you. When every girl wolf is in heat, these sorts of things happen. She becomes real lovesick if she's not having sex more than just the nights, becomes really flirty, daydreams about love or loving feelings... There's a lot of things associated with it."

Right then, Konstantin sat down.

"Hey, big boy!" said Julianne. "What do you say we skip a class? You know? Go to the bathroom?"

"Should you really be doing that?" Hawthorne asked as he and his boyfriend, Tyler sat down. "You already got a bad grade from skipping class. You want mom to be pissed at you if the grade continues to drop?"

"Excuse me, but do you know what being in heat feels like?" asked Julianne.

"No, but-"

"Then, shut the hell up!" Julianne said. "Honey? Can we please do this just once here?"

Julianne started whining like a little pup.

"You're begging awful hard." said Konstantin. "You don't even have to beg real hard. Anything you want. Okay?"

"Thank you!" Julianne exclaimed and kissed Konstantin.

"Yuck!" said Tyler. "I wish you two would get a room!"

Akihiko, Jade and Jeffrey then made it to the table.

"Let me guess." said Akihiko. "Heat?"

"Yep." said Hawthorne. "You know what, guys? This is disturbing me. I'm just gonna go ahead to class. Come on, babe."

Tyler then went to class with Hawthorne.

"This is why I hate that this is a multi-sexuality table." said Kandy. "We all try to sit together, but when something like this comes up, someone wants to run away." she said as Akihiko sat down beside her and Jade and Jeffrey sat down.

"Babe, it's fine." said Akihiko. "I mean, it happens all the time."

"That's a terrible excuse." said Kandy.

"Is somebody else in heat?" asked Akihiko.

"No, I'm just grouchy, I guess." said Kandy. "He set me off. I'm telling you one thing. For the sake of Julianne being in heat, if Hawthorne tells on her for skipping class, I'm kicking his ass."

"Damn." said Akihiko and smiled. "I swear, you could create World War III and Julianne's hormones rage like a volcano. I'm so glad I'm used to seeing this."


	3. Bitter Reunion

**Chapter 3**

DJ got the final piece up of the sides of a much larger version of the Gravitron/Starship 2000. Well... last piece of the bottom. He couldn't have progressed as far and fast as he did without the help of his family, the Delta Company. Now, all that was left was the logo above the roof of the ride.

"Anyone know where a ladder may be?" asked DJ.

"Actually, I think there's one in the shed in Tallgrass Meadows." said Kate.

DJ got in a black 1985 GMC Suburban sitting right outside the farm house.

Missy raced over to the truck.

"DJ, what are you doing?" asked Missy. "You can't use the farmer's truck!"

"Our truck is broke down, babe." said DJ. "Besides, the farmer is asleep."

"Be careful." said Missy.

"What could happen between here and Tallgrass Meadows?" asked DJ.

"You're gonna wreck." said Missy.

"Missy..." DJ said and sighed. "This is not some kid's show. This is real life. Me and the truck are gonna be fine."

So, DJ made it down to Tallgrass Meadows.

Right as DJ was getting a ladder, he heard a Jersey Cow accent that he was familiar with.

"Well, look who's back in Wakitcha!" said a skinny brown and white bull excitedly.

DJ then turned around.

"Kiezer!" DJ said excitedly.

"Not too mention you're looking more handsome than when you were here last. New chain, new tattoos... brown went blonde..." said the bull. "I wanna know something though."

"And what is it?" asked DJ.

"Why the hell would you want a tattoo on the side of your nose?" asked Kiezer.

"Oh, the flame?" asked DJ. "That's actually a birthmark, but for vampires."

"Vampires?" asked Kiezer and looked at the ground. "You're a fucking vampire?" he said angrily.

"Oh, so this changes our friendship?" asked DJ.

"No." said Kiezer. "I wanna know why you did it?"

"Why did I do it?" asked DJ. "Why did I do it!? Unlike you, I didn't fucking survive the flood! I had to beg to be brought back to life and they wouldn't let me come back if I couldn't become a vampire! You have a fucking choice!"

"Wow... Laney, I didn't know... I'm sorry." said Kiezer.

"You know what?" DJ asked bitterly. "Fuck you!"


	4. Busted

**Chapter 4**

DJ drove the GMC Suburban back up to the barnyard and started grabbing the ladder.

"I'm picking the kids up from school if they don't find a way home." said Brandon.

"And how will you do that?" asked Lilly. "You don't even have a working car, let alone one that will seat them all."

Brandon sighed. "Have you ever been to the Wakitcha junkyard?"

"Umm... No." said Lilly. "I don't value junk!"

"Sometimes it can be useful. Like a umm... I don't know... OLD COACH!" said Brandon.

"What's up your ass?" asked Humphrey.

"Miss snooty-britches." said Brandon.

"What!?" shouted Lilly.

"Both of you shut the fuck up!" shouted DJ.

"My god, you fight worse than alphas!" said Kate.

"No joke." said Miller.

Queen - Another One Bites The Dust

The Delta Squad were riding home on motorcycles.

The three lead drivers were Konstantin, Ben and Akihiko. Following them were Jeffrey, Valerie, Tyler, Tony and Winston. Julianne rode with Konstantin, Kandy rode with Akihiko, Jade rode with Jeffrey, Hawthorne rode with Tyler, Oahu rode with Tony and Lizzie rode with Winston.

"This was a great idea, Ben." said Akihiko. "I'm glad you said to do this."

"We can just hope we don't get in trouble." said Ben.

Within a few hours, everyone got home.

"Why the hell did you guys come back on motorcycles!?" Snowball shouted at Akihiko. "Was this your idea!?"

"No, mom!" Akihiko shouted.

"Did you just yell at me!?" shouted Snowball.

"No?" Akihiko asked.

"Yes the fuck you did!" Snowball shouted. "Go to your room for an hour! I don't want Kandy in there with you, it's a punishment!"

Akihiko sighed.

"Okay." said Akihiko and went to his room.

"Who's idea was this?" asked Miller.

Ben looked down at the ground in shame.

"Ben?" asked Miller. "Was this YOUR idea?"

"Yes, dad." said Ben.

"What?" Daisy said in shock.

"I'm ashamed of you all." said Miller. "Especially you, Ben. You all know that stealing is bad. It is against human law."

"You guys are all grounded." said DJ. "You will take them back where you got them tomorrow."


End file.
